Untitled
by onlyonceinforever
Summary: A new girl shows up in town and casts her spell on Berto and Kyle. Who is she, and what does she want? :ON HIATUS:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of the Dark, and I'm willing to bet that I never will. The girl, however, is mine, so no touchy.**

A girl sat cross-legged on the floor of a pitch black room. There was a lone candle in front of her, which, if lit, would provide a rather adequate light source. The room was silent except for the sound of the girl breathing. With no visible movement, the wick flickered to life, a golden flame dancing to the tune of the girl's ragged breath.

Then everything was still again. Suddenly, the room burst into light, illuminated by the flames of a hundred candles. The girl stood up, smiling contently. With a wave of her hand the flames were extinguished, and the room was plunged back into the same darkness that had once enveloped it.

Music pounded into the air as vibrations were released with the opening and closing of a heavy door. The atmosphere outside of Quake was one of energy and excitement. A long line of people waiting to be allowed entry wound down the street and began curling around the corner. Groups of teens stood together, chatting idly about their exploits, school, boys, girls, music, pretty much anything they could think of. One by one they made their way up to the door, where a sturdy-build high school student checked their names off an imaginary list. Some were waved in, others told to stand outside until an opening emerged. Others slipped bills into the bouncer's front pocket before entering the smoky atmosphere of the club.

"I still can't believe you do that to these poor saps," Kyle commented, observing the hastily scrawled marks on the clipboard from over Berto's shoulder.

Berto shrugged.

"It's their own fault. If they weren't so desperate, they'd get in no problem."

The boys chuckled heartily and regained their composure quickly before the next "poor sap" came up to them. Kyle whistled softly in approval.

The girl who had come up for her turn smiled sweetly in his direction before focusing her attention on Berto, who was more concerned with what she was wearing than anything else. She had on a red, low-cut halter top made of some shiny, satiny material that shimmered when she moved, as well as a pair of tight black leather pants. Matching black boots completed the outfit, which was accented by fake red eyelashes and eye shadow of a matching shade. A silver amulet of a coiled serpent hung from a chain that fell just above her cleavage. Red and black streaks highlighted the naturally auburn hair, which cascaded over her bare shoulders in a wave.

Both boys were momentarily stunned, and the girl waited patiently for them to exit their reverie and return to reality.

"So," she said casually, "Can I get it?"

Berto nodded vigorously as he lifted the velvet rope that barricaded the door. Kyle shook his head, embarrassed by the way his counterpart was acting.

The girl smiled seductively.

"If you can get away, save a dance for me, okay?" She directed the statement toward Berto, who was still in a state of shock. She then turned to Kyle. "You too. If you want, that is."

With that, she sauntered inside, leaving the boys standing there, wondering what in the world had just happened. They exchanged incredulous looks and stood in silence for a moment longer before speaking.

"Who... Who was that?" Kyle spoke first, having recovered sooner, thanks to his extensive experience in such matters.

Berto shook his head.

"I dunno. I've never seen her around here before, have you?"

Kyle shook his head as well.

"Nope. You don't suppose she's new, do you?"

"Could be. That would explain why we've never seen her before today. Or maybe the reason we've never seen her at school is because she's older."

"Nah, she couldn't be _that_ much older than us. I mean, did you _see _her? That didn't really look like too much older."

"Of course I saw her. And I would like to point out that _I_ saw her first."

Kyle looked affronted.

"_Excuse me?_ _You_ saw her first? I think not."

"The only reason you were over here in the first place was because I work here. If it wasn't for me, you would never have seen her at all. You should be thanking me."

"WHAT! Why you-"

Before a fight could break out, however, the rather chubby man that was next in line for possible admittance began to complain.

"Are you two girls gonna bitch fight all night, or can the rest of us actually make our time worthwhile?"

Berto bit back an equally nasty comment and instead smiled a smile reminiscent of a shark smiling at a tuna while Kyle sneered at the man behind Berto's back.

"But of course. Your name, _sir_?" The word 'sir' was loaded with it's own special dose of sarcasm, which was not lost on the man, who huffed and provided his name.

Berto glanced down at the clipboard he was holding and pretended to scour a list for the man. As was to be expected, it wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, but your name just doesn't seem to be on here. Better luck next time."

A list of obscenities flowed from the man's mouth as he was forced to step aside and allow the next person to state their name. Berto didn't pay him any heed, however, and concentrated only on finishing the line so that he could get inside.

Get inside and find out who she was...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything of value, with the exception of the chick. That's it.**

**A/N: Eeeee! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I know, I said this would be up about a month ago, and I'm really sorry, really, I am, but there was some stuff going on, and I had a minor case of writer's block on this story, and this chapter STILL isn't going to be all that great, and I'm sorry. Again. I'm sorry.**

Nobody was happier than Berto when a fellow bouncer by the name of Jack came to take over the massive line. Within seconds of Jack's arrival, Berto was inside, doing what he had been thinking about all night.

Berto scanned the crowd, overlooking the bulk of it, trying desperately to identify one person in a sea of many. The lights flickered, creating a strobe effect which increased the difficulty of the situation. Music pounded through the speakers, but Berto didn't pay it any heed. Unsuccessful in his search, he decided to meet up with Kyle instead, and see if the other boy knew anything.

He wove through the sea of bodies, ignoring the girls who pressed up against him, revealing themselves in a fit of ecstasy and hormones. Berto didn't want them, he only wanted one girl, the one he had encountered earlier.

Within a few minutes, Berto spotted Kyle dancing sensually with some random slut. He headed over in that direction, still scanning the crowd. When he reached the pair, Berto noticed that the girl he had formerly labeled "slut" was nothing of the sort, and was instead the girl who had talked to them hours before.

Berto stopped dead in his tracks, trying in vain to repress the feelings that had arisen upon the sight. He was unable to identify the emotions, exactly, but had a faint idea that one of them might be something akin to jealousy. That was the one he couldn't understand.

The girl - whoever she was - had asked both of them to dance, not just Berto. It wasn't like Kyle was infringing on some forbidden territory or anything like that. It was only a girl, and both of them had the same chance of getting her. ... Right?

The song ended soon after, and Kyle and the girl separated. Kyle looked rather content with himself as another girl made her way over to him. The one he had been dancing with turned to Berto.

"Hey," she said seductively, flashing him an equally seductive smile.

"Hey." Berto responded, amazed he was capable of forming coherent words, monosyllabic as they were.

She smiled again, making Berto feel even more foolish for simply standing there.

"So," he said upon regaining complete control of his vocal cords. "Dance?"

"Absolutely," came the response. The girl strode over to where Berto stood and placed her hands around his neck. A slow song came over the speakers, and the two began to dance slowly together.

They stood in silence, neither saying a word to the other, only dancing. Every once in a while, the girl lift her head from its position on Berto's chest and gazed into his dark eyes. He had noticed the first time she did so that she had stunning green eyes, a color that was rather uncommon to see on humans. Nevertheless, her eyes held his in a hypnotic trance, where nothing existed expect the two of them.

Berto decided to simply enjoy the feeling of togetherness while it lasted, the pressure of her body against his, the soft tingling of her fingers trailing along his jaw line every so often. They were in their own little world, and Berto was perfectly content with that.

But, as with all goodness, things must come to an end eventually. The music ended, and they broke apart, lingering for moments after the next song began. Berto gazed fondly at the girl as she began to walk away, reminiscing about their time together. Only after she was a decent distance away did a thought occur to him.

"Wait!" he called, beginning to hurry after her.

She turned, having heard, and waited expectantly.

"Um..." Berto searched for words. "Will I ever see you again?"

The girl smiled and pondered the question for a moment.

"Maybe." was the answer. A mischievous smirk played across her lips.

"At least tell me your name before you go." _I can't live not knowing._ "Please?"

The girl again pretended to ponder before responding.

"Jasmine."

With that, she turned and walked away, swallowed up by the sea of people. Berto could do nothing but stare after her forlornly.

"Jasmine..." he repeated softly, "Jasmine."


End file.
